Mean Streets
Mean Streets (2009) — Anthology Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Editor and Authors Editor: Jim Butcher Contributors: Jim Butcher, Simon R. Green, Kat Richardson, Thomas E. Sniegoski (all UF Authors) Description / Cover Blurb The best paranormal private investigators have been brought together in a single volume—and cases don’t come any harder than this. New York Times bestselling author Jim Butcher delivers a hard-boiled tale in which Harry Dresden’s latest case may be his last. Nightside dweller John Taylor is hired by a woman to find something she lost—her memory—in a thrilling noir tale from New York Times bestselling author Simon R. Green. National bestselling author Kat Richardson’s Greywalker finds herself in too deep when a “simple job” goes bad and Harper Blaine is enmeshed in a tangle of dark secrets and revenge from beyond the grave. For centuries, the being that we know as Noah lived among us. Now he is dead, and fallen-angel-turned-detective Remy Chandler has been hired to find out who killed him in a whodunit by national bestselling author Thomas E. Sniegoski. ~ Goodreads | Mean Streets Settings * Chicago — Dresden Files * London — Nightside * Seattle — Greywalker * Boston — Remy Chandler Supernatural Elements Wizard, Knight of the cross, enchanted sword, Wizard PI, Greywalker, ghosts, angel, Seraphim, Grigori, fallen angels, Angel PI, List of Stories Synopsis by Story “'The Warrior'” by Jim Butcher — Dresden Files series #10.5 — right after Turn Coat Private investigator, and wizard from Chicago, Harry Dresden, fears that someone is targeting his friend, Michael Carpenter, the retired Knight of the Cross, who is living a quiet life in Chicago with his wife and children after suffering injuries in his last battle. They find someone is trying to steal Carpenter's enchanted sword. After an attack Dresden suspects church involvement and seeks clues from Father Forthill. The Warrior is best read after Turn Coat ''to avoid spoilers. ~ Lesa's Book Critiques & Wikipedia “'The Difference a Day Makes'” by Simon R. Green — Nightside series #9.5 We first meet John Taylor, private eye and denizen of the Nightside, in a bar where he’s having drinks with his friend Dead Boy. Their night gets more interesting when Liza Barclay enters. Liza has no memory of her life before stumbling into the Nightside, and the only clue she has to her identity is a torn-up picture of her husband Frank. John Taylor offers to assist Liza, because he’s a chivalrous guy and he’s drawn to how well she seems to be coping with the weirdness that is the Nightside. ~ The Good, The Bad and The Unread “'The Third Death of the Little Clay Dog'” by Kat Richardson — Greywalker series #3.5 Harper died for just two minutes, but those two minutes allows her to be a Greywalker, seeing, and communicating with the dead. In this story, Harper accepts a curious job, to take a statuette of a clay dog to a grave in Mexico, and spend El Día de los Muertos in the cemetery. It will take a Greywalker to find the story behind that grave. Lesa's Book Critiques “'Noah’s Orphans'” by Thomas E. Sniegoski — Remy Chandler series #1.5 Remy Chandler is an Angel, a Seraphim who made the decision to live as a human, working as a private investigator. One of the Grigori, a fallen angel, calls on Remy for help when Noah is murdered. But, the Grigori isn't telling Remy all he knows. ~ Lesa's Book Critiques '''Warning': The shorts in this book start where the last book in each author's series left off—to avoid spoiler before reding the anthology, it's best to catch up in the series before reading the short of that series. Cover Artist Artist: Chris McGrath ~ Source: isfdb Publishing Information * Publisher: Roc Trade * Book page: Mean Streets - Books by Jim Butcher - Penguin Group (USA) * Book data: Trade Paperback, 368 pages, Pub Jan 6-2009, ISBN-0451462491 Category:Anthologies